Devon
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: Devon, Meggie's older sister; annoying, and talks WAY too much - need I say more? Old chapters are going to be redone and reuploaded. Later DustfingerxOC. Read and review! I enjoy input!
1. Chapter 1

**I had troubles getting this story on here but here it is.Hope you all enjoy!**

If you liked it thank someone else not me for helping me get this story on here. Hooray for them!

My name is Devon. I have shoulder length brown hair and eyes. My sister's name is Meggie and when we read together, we sound like were singing. But when we read, two of the same things would come out of the book. 

Our father Mo knew about this and told us to never read out loud. I was two years older then Meggie, she was twelve and I was fourteen. And right now we were in our bedroom reading by candles. 

Then I heard footsteps. Meggie must have heard them to, because we both blew out our candles at the same time. I put a finger to my lips as Meggie looked at me. I climbed out of my bed and looked through the curtain of our window. And there was a man. His hair clinged to his face with the rain as he stared at me, no emotion on his face. I quickly pulled back the curtain and whipped around to see Meggie peering curiosly over my shoulder. "Meggie!" I whispered, grabbing my black silk robe with red roses. 

"Go back to sleep, I'll take care of this." I tip toed out of our room, quietly closing the door behind me. I scooted my way around the books to our front door and opened it. I closed it behind me, my bare feet slapping the wet, muddy ground as I ran over to the man. 

"What do you want?" I said harshly. "Your're staring at our house insn't gonna help you." I added since he still was glancing at the house. "I've come to see Silvertounge." he said looking at me. "You mean Mo? I guess you can come in." I said loudly to be heard over the rain. He followed me into the house. Meggie was waiting for me by the door when I walked in. She winced as she saw the man. "Meggie go get Mo." I said sternly. She glanced once more at the man and ran off to get Mo. I didn't ask the man for his coat or at least to get him a washcloth. I did NOT want to do anything for this man untill I knew why he was here. 

"Um...can I have a towel to dry off?" asked the man. "No. Next time you go to stare at someones house in the rain, use your brain and bring an umbrella." I said. He grinned and stared at the ceiling.

I could hear Mo joking around with Meggie as she led him down the hall. When he saw the man he stopped joking and his face hardened.

"Dustfinger, what are you doing here?" Mo asked, suprise on his face. "I came to see you, Silvertounge. You have a very charming daughter." Dustfinger said glancing at me a playful smile on his face. "These are my daughters, Meggie-" he said putting his arm around her, "-and Devon." Mo said gestureng to me. "Devon, why dosen't Dustfinger have a towel or anything?" Mo asked looking sternly at me. " Oh! It slipped my mind!" I said looking at Dustfinger, my best I- didn't- do -anything smile.

"So Silvertounge. Can I talk to you-" Dustfinger glanced at me a good watch-this smile "- In private?" he asked. My smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Umm... sure. Meggie, Devon, go back to sleep. Dustfinger, this way." Mo said and turned around. I scowled at Dustfinger as he looked at me in an innecent way, enjoying my anger, and followed Mo. I whipped around and strutted down the hall, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and slaming the door behind Meggie and me. _Oh great! _I thought as I climbed into bed.

I WONT WRITE ANYTHING ELSE UNTILL I HAVE AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS. _AND _IF YOU WANT TO YOU CAN SAY IF YOU THINK IM CRAZEY OR SO. SOMTIMES I CAN BE REALLY TWISTED, ESPECILLY LATER IN THE STORY SO CHECK IT OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

Right on with it!

"Devon.Devon!DEVON!" someone whispered in my ear. I fell out of bed. "What!?quot; I whispered back, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Start packing were going to be leaving soon. And wake up Meggie." I heard Mo say. I looked up at him. He was packing some of Meggie's clothes in a suitcase. "What do you say, hot chocolote for breakfast?" he asked.

"Umm..sure, okay." I said climbing to my feet. Mo left the room without the suitcase. I went over to Meggie. "Hey MEGGIE!" I screamed. She did a few unplanned front flips out of bed. "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!?quot; Meggie yelled. She was on the floor rubbing her head. I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought it would be fun." I picked under my nails with one hand on my hip.

" Come on," I said, helping Meggie onto her feet. "We have to start packing. Mo said were gonna be leaving soon. And you might want to bring some books. I dont know where were going." I said.

" Were going to your Aunt Elinor's house. It's a long ways away." Mo said as he passed our doorway. 

"OK then, were going to Aunt Elinors." I said grabbing some clothes and walking into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I changed into some ripped blue jeans, and a purple tank top with a little white jacket that stopped at the middle.I straitened my hair and put it up into a clip. And just so everyone knows I'm obsessed with lip gloss. I wear it all the time. Even at night. I looked EXTREAMLY pretty.

"Devon, I have to use the bathroom!" Meggie said outside the bathroom. I opened the door. " It's all yours." I said as Meggie rushed into the bathroom.

I walked back in the room and finished packing one suitcase with clothes. Then I filled my school bag with lip gloss,notebooks and pencils, my ipod,my cell phone,a scrapbook,my hair straitener with a few hair ties,a few water bottles and granola bars, my laptop,and my top ten books which included _The Lightning Theif_,_Charley Skedaddle_,_The Last Of The Really Great Wangdoddles, Mytholodgy tales_, _Dragon Rider,_and _Eragon_.

I brought my things into the kitchen which were EXTREAMLY heavy! There were two cups of hot chocolate on the table. I set my things down by the door and sat down at the table.

Just then Mo came through the hallway, with Meggie right behind him. Meggie sat down on the seat across from me, and sipped her hot chocolate. "I'm gonna carry this stuff out to the van." Mo said, grabbing his suitcase and Meggie's book box. 

When we were done, we washed our cups out and grabbed our bags. I locked the door behind me and Meggie.

"Good, you brought all you're stuff out.And Meggie, I think that there were only bricks in your box." Meggie giggled. "In the van!" Mo said. I got in the van first and Meggie lifted all the bags to me so I could put them in the back.

Once Meggie and I were buckeled, Mo started the van and drove up the driveway. _Then_ he slammed on the brakes. "MO!" Meggie and I screamed at the same time. I looked through the windsheild, and there, leaning against the gate, was Dustfinger.

Mo got out of the van and stood by the door. "Dustfinger!" he called out. Dustfinger started walking towards the van. I jumped out of the van an walked beside Mo. Meggie followed.Dustfinger stood in front of them.

"Ah, Silvertounge what about your promise?" Dustfinger said picking under his nails. "What promise?" Meggie asked. "The promise where your daddy takes me with him for the ride." Dustfinger said ."WHAT?" I yelled. Mo and Meggie jumped. They knew what I was like when I was mad. I turned to Mo. "HE'S coming with US? WHY?!quot; " I see you haven't told them yet Silvertounge." Dustfinger said."ABOUT WHAT!?quot; I yelled. 

"Devon,there are some bad people in the world as you already know." Dustfinger said calmly,taking a step toward me. I didn't back away. Meggie held on to Mo listening to Dustfinger. " Well, there is a man who's name is Capricorn. His men are a hundred times worse then the worst man you have ever heard or read about.And Capricorn is even worse then his men. He would set a cat on a baby bird and watch the baby bird scream and cry for_ enjoyment._ And hopefully you will never meet him or his men." 

I was frozen to the spot. Mo put his arm around my shoulders and said to Dustfinger, "Why did you tell her that?Why did you tell them BOTH that?" "I doubt Devon was going to go anywhare without an explanation." Dustfinger said. I walked over to the van and sat on the bed in the back while Meggie sat in the front passenger seat. I stared out the window even when Dustfinger pulled out a little animal that looked like a bunny from what I saw. I just pulled out my ipod and listened to _The Ride Of Your Life._ And then I fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I have somthing to say;1 i will try to make longer chapters and 2 i dont know why but there seem to be a lot of quots in my last chapter that i did NOT put in there so i apologize for that and if there are an in here plz tell me.Enjoy!

We stopped. I heard a door open and shut quietly. I sat up in the bed. In the front seat Meggie was still asleep.Dustfinger was still sleeping to.

I wiped the sleep from my eyes and climbed out the back. Mo was standing next to a big iron gate with spikes at the top. 

"Dosen't look like she likes people that much." I said. Mo inspected the gate. "Devon I have just one request. PLEASE be nice to your Aunt.I know she dosen't like children that much, but change her mind."

"I dont think Devon will be able to do that. Maybe Meggie, but not Devon." I whipped around really fast. There,leaning against the van, was Dustfinger,a smirk on his face.

I raised my eyebrows and said "Oh, good morning my sleeping beauty.Did you know... you snore in you sleep?" 

"Why yes I did. In fact, you do to." 

" Back off Dusty!"

"Make me, Cinderella!"

"GUYS!" Mo and Meggie screamed. Meggie had just come out of the van.Mo was stearnly looking at me._What!? _I mouthed to Mo. "If were gonna be in the same house were gonna have to be nice to each other." he said. 

"Good then we can get Dustfinger a doghouse."

"And we can get you a litter box with a built in scratching pad.It's your dream room!"

I growled deep inside my throat.

"Devon..." Meggie warned.

"Dustfinger,Meggie, would you please get back in the van, I would like to talk to Devon,alone."Dustfinger and Meggie walked into the van.Mo looked at me stearnly.

I looked at my shoes.

"Devon...do I really need to say anything?"

I shook my head.

"Go back in...apologize...and be nice. I got it, I got it." I said as I walked back in the van.

"Dustfinger, I'm...sorry aanndd... uh...I'll try to be nicer." Dustfinger just nodded and turned to the windsheild._Ohh he is so enjoying this!_ I thought as I stomped back to the bed and put on my headphones for my ipod.

"OK, I finally got that gate open. Let's go!" Mo said climbing into the drivers seat. When the house came into veiw someone whispered in my ear "Looks like you've got rich relitives."I jumped out of my seat.It was Dustfinger."Oh...yeah I guess so...listen Dustfinger I really am sorry.Truce?" I said holding out my hand."What do you want me to do with your hand?" Dustfinger said suspisioucly

I laughed. "Your supposed to shake it." "Oh.OK." he shook my hand. Then we burst out laughing. "Whats going on back there?" Mo called out from the front."NOTHING!" I yelled back. "Ok Devon I came back here to ask you if you and Meggie wanted to see a show tonight.You'll have to ask your father but Meggie already said yes. Would you like to watch?"Dustfinger whispered. I nodded my head. "I'll ask Mo later." I said. Dustfinger nodded.

"Ok were here!"Mo called out. Meggie jumped out as soon as the van stopped, but I wasen't so eager to see Dear Aunt Elinor. We all walked up to the door and Mo knocked. He was just about to knock when a old women with gray hair and a gray sweater and skirt opened the door.

_Welcome to gray town _I thought. "Mortimer! Is that you?Have you finally come to take pity on my poor old books?" the woman cried."Yes Elinor, I have. This is Meggie-" he said pointing to Meggie,"-Devon-" he pointed to me.Elinor shot me an evil glare,"-and Dustfinger." She looked at him, disgusted. "Ah well you three go get your stuff and find a room. Duster or whatever you'll have to sleep in the attic.Mortimer, come with me to the library and I'll show you the books that need your help." Mo shot us a sorry glance then followed Elinor. 

"Well she's a charming lady." Dustfinger said.Meggie sighed and I nodded my head as we headed back to the van.We each grabbed our bags and climbed up the steps.I had to trade my suitcase for Meggie's book box because hers was to heavy for her.

Dustfinger found his way to the attic, and Meggie and I found two empty rooms next to each other,on the third floor and we each took one. I dumped my two bags on the bed. Then I started putting all my clothes away. After that I started putting everything in my bag away.

I had my personel small little bathroom. Which was fine by me._Well the rooms not half bad._I thought looking around it.


	4. Chapter 4

No popping of the eyes yet, huh? Wait till the next chapter and you will be amazed.

_Knock!Knock!Knock! _

_Oh, right in the the middle of my story! _I thought as I put down _Where The Red Fern Grows._ Actully I didnt want anybody to see me because I was crying.

Every time I read that book I always cry. "Hold on a sec!" I said rushing to the dresser mirror to see how bad my face looked. _Oh darn it! _I could see the tear tracks down my face. "Well hurry up! Come down to the kitchen for dinner when your done!" Elinor said with a sigh. I heard her walk down the stairs to the kitchen. Then I dried off my face.

Everyone looked at me as through I was their savoir from a long pointless lecture except Elinor. "Your late!" Elinor said. I shrugged my shoulders and sat down between Dustfinger and Meggie. Dustfinger leaned over to me and whispered, " Ask him now!" I nodded my head.

"Umm...Mo?" I asked, looking at him. He looked at me. Well, first he looked at what was supposed to be spagettii disgusted,then looked at me.

"Meggie and I want to go to a show tonight so will you let us?" I asked. "Well I would let you but I dont have any money on me and you dont have a license." he said. "Well, thats the thing. It wont cost any money, I think, and Dustfinger,-" Mo sighed. "Dustfinger, not one of your fire shows again!" he said exasparated.

Dustfinger smiled."Come on! You know the girls would love it. Besides I haven't done one in a while."

"It's fine by me, but ask Elinor. It's her house,not mine."

We ALL looked at Elinor. She scowled. "I dont like fire. It could burn all my books in a second." "That actully might take a few hours." I whispered under my breath. Mo shot me a look. _Sorry_ I mouthed. "Well we could have it outside. Say...about...midnight?" Dustfinger said. Mo looked like he was about to disagree, but didn't. Elinor sighed. "If I say yes, would you not talk to me for a long time?" She rubbed her temples. "All of you except Mortimer are giving me migrains." We all nodded our heads. "Fine. Tell me before you go so I can turn off the alarm system." _Easy as pie _I thought with a smirk.

At about 11:58 Meggie and I walked out the sliding door with Elinor closing it behind us. Everything was pitch black except for a bench which we sat on. We waited for two minutes and nothing happened. Then all of a sudden some music started playing. Not bad...but not good. Then flames went up from midair. Wait...not midair, but from two hands. My eyes widened as I watched trick after trick. Then I saw somthing. It was a light from the library. I tore my eyes away from the illusions and looked at the window.One...two...three shadows passed. Three? There were only two people in the house, Elinor and Mo.

I got up. Dustfinger just kept playing his tricks while Meggie watched. I silently walked to the door and opened it. I closed it behind me. And then started to walk towards the library.

What about that! OOOHHHH!! Shes gonna... I wont tell you. You'll have to read the next chapter to figure it out. I've got a few chapters ahead planned out.R&R please. I know, im twisted and evil, but O WELL! Youl have to read the next chapter to find out what happens!MWA HA HA HA HA!


	5. Chapter 5

R&R Thats all I have to say except for;enjoy!

_"Where did she go?! Meggie, where'd Devon go?!"_

Thats what I heard Dustfinger say to Meggie. _Why didn't Dustfiger want me to leave? _I thought as I started to run down the hallway to the library.I could hear voices in the library. But not a women and a mans voice,but a whole lot of mens voices. When I ran past Elinor's door, she tried to grab me. But I was to strong and to quick for her. Then I burst through the doors of the library.

Faces turned toward me. Including Mo's. All of them except Mo were wearing all black. One of them was holding a very sharp knife against Mo's throat. "Devon, I want you to leave NOW!" Mo said.

To late. The man with the knife had pushed Mo to a guy who had what looked like a flat face,and while the man with the flat face was holding Mo back, the other 6 men started toward me.

There was the man with the knife which I thought looked really familiar, two young boys about my age with guns that would just leave you a big welt if you got shot with one,and three older men in their twentys-thirtys. "This one of your daughters silvertounge?" the man with the knife purred. "Basta leave her ALONE!You already have me so just leave her here!"Mo growled. "But Silvertounge,Capricorn might have a use for her. We won't take the other one because she's to young, but, what did you say, Devon, might be some help the maids." Basta said, stepping up to me.

All of a sudden, it hit me. "Basta..." I closed my eyes and remembered. That night, that one, scary night, when I was sitting on my mothers lap, listening to Mo read out of a new book while Meggie played with some blocks.Then... I backed up. Straight into the tree men who instantly grabbed my arms.The two boys aimed their guns at me. "I remember her,Silvertounge. She was the one with the attitude. She was the one that I had the gift to give her a scar on the back of her neck." My eyes instantly opened. "You!" I said accusingly at Basta. There was a scar on the back of my neck. And it was his fault.

Just then one of the men behind me said, "I feel like playing volly ball." And then he pushed me to one of the boys. He pushed me back towards the men. The men pushed me back to the boys. This went on for about...5 seconds untill somone pushed me so hard I fell to the floor.

Basta pulled me up from my hair. "Heyy!!" I shouted. That had really hurt!

Basta put his hand over my mouth and leaned next to my ear and said, "Your not as strong as I remembered. Your just a weakling now and-" theres where I made a mistake. I bit his hand. Hard.

"Ow!" he yelled, jumping back and shaking his hand in the air. _Run!Now! _I thought. I started to run very quickly towards the door. But one of the boys caught me. He had dropped his gun and tackeled me to the floor. "DEVON!" Mo called out. My arm hurt. A lot.

I moaned. It was VERY painful. When the boy had tackled me I had l had landed on my arm. I looked at it with dizzying vision. It had swollen and was bruised badly. The last thing I remember was that Mo was holding me in both arms, carrying me, through the door he was being directed through. Then I blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, sorry it took so long, I just kinda got sidetracked with my other stories, and I also had trouble with documents, and I did not know how to start this chapter. But here it is, so enjoy!**

Meggie...Meggie as a kid on a trycicle, Meggie eating ice cream, Meggie riding her first horse, and all these thoughts ran through my head, and I looked out the window of the van where we were all cramped together, and this made me realize that I had never left Meggie before. She had alway's came with me wherever I went.

I had no idea where we were too. All I knew was that we were on a dirt road at night, in the middle of nowhere. Nice, huh? I sighed heavily. This whole ordeal was getting on my nerves. I was on thin ice, and so was everyone else who talked to me. Rawr. I wanted to chew off a doll's head. To bad Sam wasn't here...

Poor Sam. Tears came to my eye's just thinking of her. She used to be my best friend. I wasn't alway's so vain. Before the accident, we could talk about anything. And I was alway's so happy with her. Her beautiful eyes, and her personalty was alway's so...wonderful. She was my best friend, and I never was mean, or rude, or...awful.

Then she had the accident. It was all that van's fault. The drunk driver, all dressed in black, and his face pressed in so flat. And his passenger, the one that stood over my bloody arm, the one that I used my last breath to beg to get Sam out of the flames of her mothers ruined car, when I was on the ground and Sam was still in the car that was on fire, and her mother screaming for help, my legs burning...

"Hey, kid, were here." Basta said, and I just realized that I was fingering that burn scars on my legs. I winced as we pulled to a stop and I hit my head hard on the window. Basta laughed as I rubbed my head. Just what I needed. The big dude with the flat face jumped out and jerked Mo out with him.

Basta waited for the boys to get out then grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the van. I landed on my knee's and scraped them. Blood bubbled to the surface of the scratch. I rolled my eyes at the scratch and got up. Basta grabbed my arm and the three men jumped out of the van. I looked around.

There was a barbed wire fence all around the parking lot, except for where the entrance was to a dusty village and the entrance to the dirt road. Basta jerked my arm in the direction of the entrance to the village. Basta and I were first in the line of people. I got confused within all of the houses. There were also more fences in places.

We all went to a large chapel that was painted blood red. Basta pulled open the door to the chapel and pushed me inside and everyone else followed. The room was all red. And at the emd of the room, was a man sitting in a blood red chair.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohhh! Devon's about to meet Capricorn! OH! R&R please!**

We all walked down the long red hallway to the man. His face was white like a ghost. It knda scared me, but I pulled out some courage and said to myself, _Its just some dude. Chill Devon. Stop being such a baby._

The man, Flatnose, pushed Mo to the front of our little, "party". Ghost-man got up from his blood-red chair and walked over to Mo. "Capricorn." Mo said simply.

"Silvertounge, nice of you to finally show up. We've been waiting for a long time for you." the mans voice was cold as ice, and peirced the musty air like a dagger. I could feel the blood from my cut run down my leg and soak into my sock.

"Capricorn, I dont have the book, so let us go." Mo said. Capricorn looked like he was about to say somthing, but then stopped.

Capricorn suddenly had an evil smile on his face and said, "Us? Who else is with you?" Mo winced as Capricorn scanned the crowd of people before him. Basta yanked my arm to the front of the crowd.

"Right here." Basta growled. "We have the oldest of Silvertounge's daughters with us. Her name is...Dopey?" Basta said and the rest of the men chuckled except for Mo.

"Devon," I growled, and glared at Basta. Capricorn stepped in front of us. I raised an eyebrow and looked at his cape. "Your not royal, so why bother with the cape?" I smirked. Capricorn looked at me.

"How old is she now?" asked Capricorn and he looked at my face. "14." Basta said. The top of my white sock was now red. I never blinked as I stared at Capricorn. This man didnt scare me. He was some old man with a ghost's face and ice eyes.

"She could make a nice maid. Or somthing of the sort." said Capricorn. That made me mad. He was judging me. And I hated it when people made fake thoughts about me.

"Your nothing but some old man. And you probobly only have all these people following you because they feel bad for you." I spat on his shoe. No one moved. Mo glared at Capicorns shoe with a look of worry on his face.

Some of the maids that were dusting off a table froze in horror. "Mortola, go get Resa. This young lady could use some manners. Basta, lead her outside and wait for Resa. Im not finished with Silvertounge yet." Capricorn glared t me untill Basta pushed me back out the way we had come and out the door.

Then Basta pulled out his knife and held it against my throat, and I could feel the icy blade make a small cut on my neck. "That's what you get for disrespecting Capricorn. If you do it again I'll cut out your tounge." Basta said and removed the knife from neck.

I quickly put a hand up to the cut to stop the small amount of blood from the cut going down my neck. "Your horrible." I said. Basta laughed like he really didnt care. I looked out into the dark and saw a women with blonde hair rush toward us. She looked familiar...

It was my mother, Resa.

I gulped down a gasp, hopefully so that Basta wouldnt know. Some feeling told me that I shouldnt tell him. The woman rushed up the stairs and gently grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Basta. I was finally with my mother again.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is a little short yes, but I needed some help on idea's for this chapter. And sorry I havnt written in a while, this wouldve been up a few days later, but I went to my great-grandmothers. Shes 102.**

I sat on the soft bed with my mother next to me. She put her arm around me, and I leaned against her. That was all we did for an hour. We just sat together. I finally got to be with my mother again.

I mean, I thought she was gone forever. I thought she had left us, and could never come back. But here she was, sitting next to me. We were in the maids rooms. I shared a room with my mother, because her's was one of the only ones with two beds I wouldnt really call them beds. More like smelly old cots. Everything was either black, red, or white. Not the most bright colors ever.

Anyway, after a while, she brought out a notepad and pencil. I started asking why she was doing that, but she gave me a look that said, "Just wait." So I waited as she wrote on the notepad. She finally showed my what is said.

_Devon, there is so much I want to tell you. But the first is, I cant talk._

I had to let that sink in. I mean, this was my mom, the woman who had missed part of my life. Now I finally found her, and find out she cant talk.

Sighing, I said, "Thats okay. I can read, and you can write. And you're here. Thats all that matters." It felt kind of good to say somthing nice. I felt at ease with my mother.

Resa smiled. At me, white perfect, straight teeth. My mother was so beautiful. Long blond hair, shocking blue eyes, and a graceful face. I wished I could look more like her.

_You're voice is so beautiful._

When Resa told me that, I was kind of shocked. No one had ever said that to me. It was kind of...weird. But I was happy she said it.

She put her arm around me, and I said thanks. I buried my face into her hair. I got kind of emotional, which doesnt happen a lot. But, my mom was here. It may not have been the best place to meet her, but she was here. In front of _me. _It was like a dream come true.

For the rest of the night we just talked. But it seemed as if it was the best thing in the world. Resa told me about all her adventures. She told me about how she had always thought of Meggie and I, and always celebrathed our birthdays.

I was happy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is another chapter! **

I groaned and collapsed on the rough carpet. I had spent the day learning how to wash clothes, then dry them, and then fold them. I hated it!

Resa smiled at me sympatheticly and shut the door behind us. I checked my watch. It was ten at night! We had been washing clothes for fifteen hours! And the only fun I had was eating lunch. Dinner wasnt as exciting.

We were the only ones in the room. There were the two scratchy beds, one of which I slept on for a few hours at night.

"How do you do this? My hands have a million cramps." I said as I stood up, only to fall onto my squeaky cot.

Resa pulled out her notebook and pencil. I closed my eyes and listened to the pencil sliding alongside the lines of the paper. A second later, there was a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes, sat up, and gently took the notebook from Resa.

I was hoping to see, _We're free! Everyone ganged up against Capricorn and chased him off to China! Lets get Mo and leave!_

But, of course, that wasnt what was there. Instead, there was, _It takes a long time to get used to. I wish you didnt have to work like me._

I fell face first on to the single under-stuffed pillow on my cot. I mumbled, "Me too." really loudly so Resa could make out what I was saying.

I heard her chuckle softly and cross to her side of the tiny, closet-sized room. I didnt see how she could have lived here for oh so many years of her life.

I sat up and tried to rub the tirdness out of my eyes, then let my hands lay limply in my lap as Resa rumaged through the single dresser. "This is stupid. Isnt there anyway to get out of here?" I asked her.

She went stiff for a second then continued looking through the dresser. After a minute she brought out a nightgown, some silky pajama pants, and a white tank top that looked about my size. She set down the pajama pants and tank top next to me, then slowly brought out her pencil and notebook.

After a few minutes, she handed me the notebook, grabbed the nightgown, and walked into the teeny-tiny bathroom hooked into the room, shutting th door softly behind her.

I looked at the notebook. It said, _I know you dont like wearing nightgowns, so you can wear these. And about your question., I dont want you to ever say that aloud. Write it down for me to read. You could get locked away for trying to escape. Trust me, I have tried many times. It never ended well on my part. Promise me you will not try it._

At that paticuler moment, Resa came out of the bathroom in a nightgown, brushing out tangles in her long, golden hair.

"I promise." I said. She looked confused for a moment, then smiled, then came ove and hugged me. I breathed in the smell of her hair, rose's and chocolate. After a moment I said, "I know this is like a mother daughter moment typr thing, but its getting kind of mushy for me."

Resa pulled away smiling. I knew she understood.


	10. Note

**Okay everyone, I have good news, and bad news. The good news is, tomorrow, im going to Florida! The bad news, is that I wont be able to update down there, do to our lack of computers. **

**So anything posted by HAYDENpfan from here untill next week, will be a imposter.**

**Im very sorry that I wont be able to update, but maybe it will inspire me some for good ideas.**

**I shall let everyone know as soon as I get back with the treat of a new chapter! Yay! So be happy. Thank you for reading, and please continue to do so, not-including this delay.**

**Thank you, and good-bye!**

**HAYDENpfan**


	11. Chapter 10

**Okay so you are ALL going to get the usual, "Oh, I didnt have time, I have stuff to do and school and babysitting and I have to learn Flute for band and..." the list is endless. But I have some good news too. I GOT INKDEATH! The beggining is okay, but still im waiting for some excitment. I am only on Chapter 4. But still. **

Okay, so _maybe _I might have crossed my fingers behind my back when Resa told me not to try to leave. But who would want to live in a village with some evil maniac that should be stuffed in a padded poptart box? Not me.

Besides, where the heck were Elinor and Meggie? They were taking forever to get here. If I know Elinor, she would do anything to stay back at her comfy big fat house stuffed with books. But...if I know Meggie like I do, she will do anything to get here.

Dont get me wrong, I dont want Meggie, or suprisingly even Elinor, to get hurt, but after days of washing clothes, doing dishes, and learing how to cook didnt exactly float my boat.

It was morning. I was dressed in some stupid black dress like all the other woman would wear. Resa had already left o go pull some corn in the fields. That old lady with a crinkled face was coming to pick me up. What was her name...Mortola. Thats it.

I squeezed into the bathroom and grabbed the brush Resa had left out on the sink. I slowly brushed it clear of knots, then pulled it back into a slick, tight ponytail. My air hod grown longer, so now it tickled the back of my neck.

There was a sudden poundnig on the door. I ran out of the bathroom and opened the bedroom door to see Mortola standing there.

She looked at me as if I was a disgusting filthy rat, even through just an hour ago I had taken a shower, then gave a fake smile. "You can wear what you want to." It sounded like she was practiclly choking the words out of her mouth.

"Uh...thanks?" I said, then slammed the door in her face. Whoops. Accident. After I threw on some jeans, a white and gray striped tank top, and a gray jacket, I opened the door again.

Mortola looked angry. ''Where are your manners girl?! I offer some of your own crazy free time, and you treat me like dirt?!"

"Sorry." I muttered as I softly shut the door behind me. Mortola started at a brisk walk and soon we were outside in the fresh air. Or as fresh as it gets when theres a bonfire twenty feet away.

I waved some smoke out of my face even through I was already coughing like crazy.

Mortola grabbed my wrist with her bony hand, and pulled me away from the fire even when I was done coughing and couldnt see the smoke.

"What the-" I started but Mortola cut me off.

"No bad languge."

"Fine. What are they doing back there?"

"Having a fire. What did you think?"

Honestly, I was thinking about shoving Mortola down twenty flights of stairs, but that wouldnt do me any good.

It was then I noticed Mortola was at least a foot shorter then I was.

She started at that brisk pace again, and I had to run to catch up with her. In front of us, I recognized Basta talking to a pretty girl with short brown hair, feathered bangs, blue eyes, and REALLY big muscles. She had to dog tags around her neck.

"Basta!" Mortola barked as she walked behind him. The two people jumped and turned to face Mortola.

"Yes?" Basta sneered.

I lingered a few feet behing Mortola, wanting to not get noticed, but apparntly I wasnt a very lucky person, because he smirked at me.

"I see you're giving our little guest a tour." He said to Mortola.

I stepped up to the lady next to Basta. "Im Devon," I stated clearly. "And im not a little kid. Im fourteen."

The lady looked me up and down, then smirked. "Im Isabeau. Basta's girlfriend."

I felt like pucking. "Are you serius?"

She smiled. "Yes I am."

Whoa. Never thought that would happen.

"Isabeau, you're supposed to be on gaurd. And Basta, Capricorn want to see you right away." Mortola sounded like a dog, growling.

Isabeau and Basta left.


	12. Chapter 12

**Yeah, so im going to have to give you guys the usual, "Well, I had school," and, "Its New Years," and, "The rubber ducks tried to strangle me!" excuses. Sorry. I'll try and make it up with a long chapter. Enjoy!**

"So where the-" I began, but Mortola cut me off.

"How many times to I have to tell you, no bad languege!"

"How many times do I have to strangle you before you choke?" was the answer I wanted to give the stupid old woman, but she looked at me like a hawk would a rabbit, so I shut my mouth.

"Fine. Where are we going? Is that boring enough for you?"

"Where are you manners?"

"Where are your cats?"

The magpie stopped. "Excuse me?"

"Old women are supposed to have cats. Duh." I couldnt help from keeping the duh in. It just kind of...you know, _accedently _slipped. Accedently. Mortola scrutinized me. I kind of felt stupid, just standing there being looked at like I was being inspected by a old woman a foot shorter then me.

I yawned and shoved my hands in my pockets to show her how bored I was. She pursed her lips, grabbed my wrist with her bony hand, and stomped away, pulling me with her. The old woman was suprisinglt strong, which kind of freaked me out. Maybe it was a good thing she didnt have any cats. She ould either strangle them, or Basta would shoot them. Poor cats.

She led me in a building, down some stairs, through a door, and down some more stairs, and through another door. It was a cozy room, which I thought was kinda freaky considering the circumstances, with two armchairs, a fireplace, pictures, vases of flowers, and antique cabinets. She made me stand by the fireplace.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked, sarcasem dripping off my voice. "Roasting marshmellows?"

"No." She replied, going through a cabint.

"Oh do tell. Im sure its facinating."

"I talk to my pet snakes."

I snorted. "Yeah. Right."

Then she turned around, holding two long pythons, making me jump against the wall, eyes wide.

"Whats the matter with you?" I shouted. "Are you freakin crazy?" Could you tell I was scared of snakes?

She came over and placed one on my shoulders. I froze. The slithery little creature hissed in my face, and my eyes got wider. "Get. It. Off. Now. Please." I whispered, and the snake hissed.

"I thought I'd teach you some manners." Mortola said, stroking the head of the other snake tenderly. My Lord, this woman was crazy. I prayed I would get out alive.

"Isnt this illigal?" I whispered, barely moving my pale lips.

"What, trying to teach a young girl some manners?"

"No, torture."

"What? Im not torturing you."

"Oh yes you are. I am scared of snakes."

"Oh, really. What a coicidence."

"What do I have to do to make you take the stupud snake off?" I asked.

"First," Mortola smiled, "Apologize to the snake."

"What? You are freakin crazy!"

"Do you want me to put the other snake on your head?"

I stared at the crazy old woman. I made a mental note that as soon as I got the snake off, I would punch her in the face.

I apologized to the snake unwillingly, and Mortola took the snake of my shoulders. I sighed with relief.

And thats when a gaurd knocked on the door and said, "Mortola! The rest of Silvertounge's family is here, with the Fire-Dancer!"

And I only knew one Fire-Dancer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Reveiw please! Im not getting very many reveiws, sadly.**

Motola seemed to be pondering whether I should get to go or not. And since I was dying to see Meggie and, well, I missed Elinor too. How desperate am I?

''I'll be a good girl. Promise." I kept my eyes on the snakes the whole time.

She glared at me. "For some reason, I do not trust your word like I do some other people."

My mouth dropped. "What?! Im the most loveable, trustable person in the entire universe! I should get an Oscar or a Grammy for how good I am!"

"Now, that is not what I would call a persuasive argument."

"Now, that is what I would call a load of crap."

Mortola turned to face me. "You're not going, and you'll like it. You will go with Basta or Isabeau, or most likely both since no one seems to be able to get those two lovebirds apart. My son and I will take care of the rest of your family. BASTA!" She screamed his name so loudly that I was sure people in China could hear her.

It took a few minutes, but he and Isabeau finally showed up, holding hands. Once again, I had a strange urge to barf my guts out. Happy thoughts, dont you think?

"Yes?" Basta asked. I could tell from the look on his face that he didnt like to be yelled at by an old lady, but Isabeau looked perfectly fine with it.

"I need you to do some babysitting for me. Get her a joob to do or somthing." Mortola said as she briskly walked part him, and left the three of us alone in the room with a crackling fire.

"You wouldnt happen to have any marshmellows, would you?" I murmured, but neither seemed to hear me.

"Lets just get her a job doing laundry or somthing," Basta said, looking at Isabeau.

This time I spoke loud enough so they could hear me. "God forbid I should get to do somthing fun."

After a moment of a major glaring contest between me and Basta, Isabeau spoke up. "She's right."

"She's right?" Basta asked in a disbeleaving voice.

"Im right?" I asked, silently questioning this girl's sainity.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "When I first started out here, I spent hours on hours cooking and cleaning. I wanted to do somthing fun, so you probobly do to. Come on, I'll teach you how to ride a horse."

I didnt believe her untill she dropped Basta's hand and walked out of the room. I could only guess she wanted me to follow.

Alrighty then.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry, I know I havent updated in a while. You all know how busy people get. I've been getting horse lessons that have been taking up most of my time. But now I know how to canter! And I'll start jumping in a few weeks! Yahoo!

~Hayden

______________________________

I stared out at the horses in the fenced in pasture. There were beautiful palomino horses, multi-colored paints, copper-and-onyx arabian horses, graceful thoroughbreds, and glistening quarter horses. It was probobly one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen.

"You might want to saddle up," Isabeau said.

"Oh. Right. I knew that," I said and started saddling up the copper-colored quarter horse I would be riding. I had done this once before when Mo, Meggie, and I had moved on a farm with horses. I was never officially taught how to ride a horse, but there was one thing I was certain of.

Riding is _fun_.

________________________________

Riding is _hard._

I'm serious! Mallie, the horse I rode, just so happens to love to run. So then I would bouce around in the saddle all the while Basta laughed at me and the horse seemed perfectly content trying to throw me off.

I was sore when I went back to the room, where Resa was staring out the window. It was dark and cold, and Resa seemed worried about something.

"Whats wrong?" I asked after I walked out of the bathroom with my pajamas on.

Resa sighed and wrote, _I just...I saw Meggie, Mo, and Elinor today._

I froze. "What? Where?" I asked.

_I was leaving the lunch room, and Flatnose and some men had them tied up._

"How was Meggie?" I asked, pleading in my head that she was okay.

_She looked fine. Scared, but fine. _Resasmiled. _You both have grown up so much. It scares me to see how much I've missed._

I smiled wryly. "It's not your fault."

Our conversation was interuppted when a loud bird call was sounded right outside of the window.

Resa's eyes got wide. Her eyebrows pushed together, and she rushed to the window. I followed her, and what I saw down below freaked me out.

"Dustfinger!" I hissed.

He looked surprised to see both me and Resa. "Devon? What are you doing?"

"Whats it look like?" I hissed, but I was afraid my voice was too loud. So I hopped up onto the window sill.

"What are you doing?" Resa mouthed to me.

"I'll be right back, don't worry." Without waiting for an answer, I dropped down to the ground. I lost my balence, but Dustfinger grabbed my elbow to steady me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled.

"Ouch. Thats cold. But, obviously, I'm here to save you. Meggie made me promise."

"What do you mean?"

"They're waiting for us in the parking lot. And before you ask, I have Elinor, Meggie, Mo, and some kid named Farid that your daddy wants to save. So as soon as I get Resa-,"

Dustfinger was cut off when there was a bang from Resa's room. Dustfinger and I quickly ducked into the shadows as we heard Mortola talk to my mother. I could hear the murmur of voices, yet I couldn't make out what they were saying. It was very frustrating.

A piece of paper slipped over the edge. It slowly floated down the cool night air and Dustfinger caught it swiftly. And in Resa's handwriting was one simple, yet very meaningful word;

_RUN._


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long. I suck at updateing.**

**~Hayden**

**______________________________________________________**

We made it to a empty hut after a long time of walking and hiding in the shadows, and trying not to get caught.

"What about Resa?" I whispered as soon as Dustfinger shut the door.

"She'll be fine. But right now, we need to get Mo, Meggie, and Elinor out of here," Dustfinger inspected the hut for any people.

"Oh yes, I totally forgot about that!" I hissed. "It's not like I care about my family at all!"

"Why are you mad at me?" Dustfinger asked, closing some curtains. "I didn't have to save you, you know."

"You're the one who got us into this mess! If it weren't for you and being a traitor, none of us would be here at all!"

"Look, you can yell at me later. Lets just go get the others out of here." Dustfinger checked a window, then dashed out the door, leaving me speechless.

I barely kept up with him as he dashed into shadows and ducked under roofs. Sometimes I lost him and he would appear right beside me, making me jump. We finally made it to a small little shack with no light. I could hear Meggie's small soft snores, Elinor's loud ones, and Mo's large feet pacing.

Gwin scurried out of Dustfinger's backpack, with a pair of keys. As soon as Dustfinger started putting keys into the lock, the pacing and snores stopped. There was a scuffling sound as soon as Dustfinger opened the door, and Mo tried to hit us with a stick.

"Hey!" We hissed in unison, ducking under the wood. There was a crack as the wood connected with Dustfinger's back, but it must not have hurt that hard because he just glared at Mo. As soon as Mo saw who it was, he grabbed me and wrenched me into a bone-crushing hug. I missed him so much, and when he let go, I hugged Meggie. I just waved awkwardly at Elinor, and she hugged me. I think I was the only awkward one with her. Then I noticed a boy in odd clothes staring at us.

"Who's he?" I asked, scruitinizing him. He looked about Meggie's age.

"That's Farid," Mo said. "He-,"

"We don't really have time for introductions," Dusfinger said, gesturing everyone to go out the door. But before any of us could go, Farid lurched to his feet and propelled past us, knocking Meggie down. Dustfinger caught him by the shirt while Mo and I helped Meggie up.

"Watch it," Mo warned him as Meggie dusted herself off.

"You stay with us or you die, got it?" Dustfinger growled at him. But then he released Farid. "Or you can leave and get caught if you want. It doesn't matter to me."

Farid was frozen to the spot, eyes flickering between us all like a wild animal. He seemed ready to dart as soon as one of us moved an inch.

"Oh please," Elinor said, pushing past him. "You can either get the hell out of my way, or I'll knock you out myself."

"Elinor," Mo scolded as we went out of the shack and into the shadows. Farid followed us like a dog that had just been yelled at for using the carpet in an inappropriate way. Embarresed, scared, and sad.

We made it to the parking lot after many misleads by Dustfinger himself and quite a few trips. We all piled into a van, and Mo sped off, leaving us all to hold on for dear life.

___________________________________________________________________

**Yes, I know, short, but it's like three in the morning. I have insomnia, so I can't sleep, but I'm still tired. Does that make sense?**

**~Hayden**


	16. Chapter 16

**I'd give you my excuse of the day, but I think you'll probably skip it and read the chapter. So happy reading, please reveiw! **

**~Hayden**

"Rose, wake up," A voice whispered in my ear.

"What?" I muttered, squeezing my eyes closed. Mo may be a terrible driver, but that didn't keep me from falling asleep.

"Wake up Rose! The water is cold!" The voice whispered. I heard a giggle.

"What...?"

"Save me, Rose! Save Jack!"

"Huh?"

"The boats are coming, Rose. Call for help!"

I opened my eyes to see that Dustfinger was the one talking, while Meggie sat next to him with an uncontrolable smile, trying to cover up her giggles with her hand. Farid was in the backseat, watching us intently while Mo and and Elinor were nowhere to be found. We were parked in a parking lot by a beach.

"Dustfinger?"

"Yes, Rose?" Meggie giggled again. Farid smiled.

"I hate you."

"You shouldn't hate people."

"You're an exception."

"What would your father say?"

"I'm sure he'd approve."

"Well. Aren't you just mean."

"Let's keep it that way."

"Don't worry, Dustfinger," Meggie said, handing my a cup with a coffee sign on the side. "She's only cranky until you give her coffee."

"Thank you, God," I said, chugging the almost cold, but still amazing coffee. It was gone within minutes, and we sat there in silence. "So," I said. "Where are the parental figures, or so they like to call themselves?"

"Looking for _him,_" Dustfinger growled.

"Right. Beacuse that narrows it down to the entire male population. I know exactly who you're talking about. That one guy, am I right?" I would have gone on, but Dustfinger looked pissed enough as it was.

"Um, Devon," Meggie said. "They went to go look for Fenoglio."

"Right. I don't know who that is, so we're still at entire male population."

"He's the author of Inkheart."

I looked at Dustfinger. "Oh," I said. "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"I'm not meeting him," Dustfinger snapped. He turned his head and stared out at the terrible entertainers on the square, trying to juggle fire. They were obviously faking even the slightest tricks, and my mind flashed back to the night that Dustfinger had tried to put on a show for me and Meggie. I looked to see if he remembered the scarring night, but he just had a disgusted look on his face as one of the entertainers dropped a flaming stick on his jacket and furiously started blowing on it.

"This is ridiculous!" Dustfinger muttered, turning to me. "Move," he ordered.

"Um, excuse me, but this girl is not cheap," I scoffed.

"Wha...Devon, just get out of the car," Dustfinger said.

"Give me one good reason."

"'Cause I said so."

"That is the exact oppisate of what I asked."

"Just get out of the car," Dustfinger said, reaching across and grabbing the handle all the while squishing me into the door.

"Um, ow!" I screeched as my arm stuck in a very painful position that probably wasn't normal.

"Well, move!" Dustfinger said, opening the door and causing me to fall out of the car.

"Very graceful, Cinderella," Dustfinger said as he opened the back of the car. Meggie and Farid got out of the car and watched with interest as Dustfinger brought out a black bag and a couple of torches.

"Well you're definitly not Prince Charming," I snapped, getting up and rubbing my shoulder. "Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

Dustfinger turned to Meggie and Farid. "I'm sorry," he asked. "Did you hear something?"

"No," Meggie smiled.

"I do." Farid looked around. "What are all these strange noises? And what is that awful camel poo smell?"

"Um, Farid, that would be a cinnamon roll." Meggie stared at him.

"Uh," Farid said. "How terrifying!" It was then that we noticed Dustfinger had walked away and taken the spot of the other entertainers who had left.

"What is he doing?" Meggie asked. I shrugged and stood next to them.

Dustfinger immediatly bathed torched and stick and chains in oils and other sorts of smells, the brought out a match striking it, and lighting everything on fire. As Dusfinger continued to perform lots of tricks and flips with all diffrent sorts of things on fire. At one point, it even appeared as if he was balancing the fire on his hand, with nothing in between. The newly found audience clapped and cheered with renewed enthusiasm.

Then I noticed who was watching. Mo, Elinor, and Dustfinger's worst nightmare; Fenoglio.


	17. Chapter 17

**Yes, I know, I'm such an awful person. But, I'm sure this chapter will make up for it! :)**

**~Hayden :)**

I didn't know what to do. Dustfinger continued with his preformance, unaware that his worst nightmare was watching. The crowd applauded and watched with amazment as Dustfinger preformed inhuman tricks. Which, if you think about it, is kind of ironic, considering he was made from paper and ink.

When Dustfinger was done, he ignored the clapping and all the money that people had thrown in his black bag. He must have made quite a bit, but he just put away all of his fire-preforming stuff on top of the money, not even bothering to count it. Meggie, Farid and I made our way over to him.

"Um, Dustfinger-," Meggie started to say.

"Feel better?" I asked, faking a smile.

"Yes," Dustfinger said, glancing at me. "But that smile makes me think something is wrong."

"Something wrong? Of course not! Other than the fact that Farid thinks cinnamon rolls are the Devil's creation, we're perfectly fine."

"Uh," Farid said. "Do not even mention the name. Disgusting." Meggie rolled her eyes.

Dustfinger straighted up, pulling on his jacket and grabbing his bag. "Okay, what's really going on?"

Meggie looked at me. I decided now would be a good time to talk. "Okay, so, don't flip out-,"

Dustfinger's eyes got wide. "Please tell me I didn't burn my hair!"

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?"

"You said don't freak out, which implys there is reason to flip out! My hair is my best charectoristic. Please tell me it's not burnt!"

I looked at Meggie. She tilted her head at Dustfinger, and Farid furrowed his eyebrows, as if questioning Dustfinger's sainity. Which, in the current situation, would be perfectly understandable. I was doing it right now, as was Meggie.

"I'm joking," Dustfinger said, eyes flickering between the three of us. "You children have no sense of humor."

"If humor has anything to do with cinnamon rolls, I want nothing to do with it," Farid said defiantly, crossing his arms and tilting his chin up. Dustfinger smiled at him, his eyes flickering with emotion. Did Dustfinger feel proud of Farid's 'pride'? I thought he just looked arragant.

"Okay, so, can we get back on topic?" Meggie asked, as Mo, Elinor, and Fenoglio started to walk towards us.

"Right," I muttered, brushing my hair behind my ear. "Back on topic. Boxers or briefs?"

Dustfinger tilted his head, but before he could ask, I continued.

"Anyway, don't freak out, but Mo and Elinor brought a friend." I could practically see the bounce in Fenoglio's step.

Dustfinger wrinkled his head in an adorable little kid way (adorable little...what?) and as Fenoglio was about to tap Dustfinger on the shoulder, he turned around. They stared at each other, Fenoglio's eyes shining and his smile as wide as the Western Hemisphere. Dustfinger, on the other hand, looked absoloutly mortified, as if he had just been punched in the face.

Finally, Fenoglio clapped his hands. "Fantastic!" he said. Dustfinger flinched at the sound.

"Um, Fenoglio," Mo said, putting a hand on the old man's shoulder. "I explained to you, this isn't the best..."

"Nonsense! He loves me!" Fenoglio said, brushing off Mo's hand. "I created him for crying out loud. What point is there to not to love a creator of being? Silly man!" Fenoglio turned to the paralyzed Dustfinger. "Listen, I realize that this must be so exciting for you. I mean, it is for me! But I have a plan. If you stay here, imagine everything we could create!"

"Create?" Dustfinger choked out.

"Yes!" Fenoglio rambled. "I mean, you must realize how much of a better oppotunity this is! Instead of going home to your family and whatnot, you can stay here! And you won't die here, like you would have if you were to go back-,"

"What...did you just say?" Dustfinger said, holding up his hands in a 'stop-all' motion.

"Oh, yes," Fenoglio muttered, not seeing Dustfinger's uncomfort. "Saving Gwin. Quite an emotional scene, should have been made into a movie. The theatre would have cried so much, but anyway-,"

Fenoglio never got the chance to finish his sentence. Dustfinger grabbed him by the shirt, holding Fenoglio inches away from his face.

"Dustfinger!" Elinor gasped, grabbing Meggie and dragging her a step back from the two men. Mo stepped up, grabbing Dustfinger's shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid," Mo warned.

"Stupid?" Dustfinger growled. "I wasn't planning on doing anything stupid. But he cut up my face, so why not rearrange his? It's only fair."

"Eh," Fenoglio nervously chuckled. "You wouldn't! I mean, we're not enemies-,"

"We're not?" Dustfinger said. "We're not collegues. Or friends. You killed me!"

"Only on paper and ink! Really, it's not a big deal, we can fix this-,"

"No!" Dustfinger threw Fenoglio back, who Mo caught. "You will leave me alone, old man. Or I will show you how much pain you've caused me. And I think you can imagine, you 'almighty creator'." With that, Dustfinger turned and stalked away with his bag. Farid went to follow him, but Dustfinger stopped him.

"You stay here with her," Dustfinger nodded to Meggie. "I've seen the way you look at each other. Besides, she needs someone to protect her from that awful old man."

"But, Dustfinger-," Farid began, but Dustfinger cut him off.

"No. Stay here." With that, Dustfinger turned, and somehow, miraculously melted into the crowd without anyone even seeing where he was going.

"Ugh, well I never," Fenoglio muttered, standing up, and turning around and marching back to his house. "The nerve..."

Elinor grabbed Meggie and followed Fenoglio, and Farid trailed after Meggie like a helpless puppy. Mo looked at me.

"Come on, Devon, we have to go find that book..."

I shook my head. I knew that Mo felt awful, tired, fatigued, but I couldn't let it slide.

"How could you do that to Dustfinger?" I asked. "You promised."

"Devon," Mo sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You don't understand..."

"I don't understand? I've been through all of this with you! I know what's going on!" I knew I sounded like a child, but it didn't matter. I turned around and started to jog away.

"Devon!" Mo called sharply. "Get back here, and quit acting like a baby!"

"You should have thought of that when you lied to Dustfinger!" I shouted back, as I ran into the crowd.

I didn't find him until sunset.

He was sitting alone at an empty pub, drinking with the money he had earned earlier.

"I didn't know you were a drinker," I said, sliding into the barstool next to him.

Dustfinger smiled. "Normally I don't. This place has the worst ale. Really deprives in taste, but I still get the unemotional drunk state, so it doesn't really matter." He took a sip out of his bottle. I could see his eyes focus and unfocus, the blue getting darker and darker.

"Okay," I said, signaling the bartender. "One room, please." I payed with the money Dustfinger had brought, and led him up the stairs. He stole the bottle of alcohol he was drinking from, and stumbled quite a bit getting to the room, but I finally got him there. After shutting and locking the door, I turned around and ran straight into him.

"Woah, there, Rose," Dustfinger muttered, steadying both of us.

Something happened in that moment, it all happened so quickly. His blue eyes hit my blue eyes, and something sparked. I was immediatly aware of his hands on my arms, his body pressed against mine, his long red hair flowing over his shoulders. His hands moved from my arms to my face, and I instinctivly put my hands on his arms. He leaned his head down, we both closed our eyes, and he kissed me. It was silent and sweet, but was over too fast. Suddenly he pulled away, looking into my eyes again, then went to the bed and went unconcious.

Fantastic. I get kissed, and the guy gets knocked out. Just my luck.


	18. Chapter 18

**I used to get around six or seven reviews a chapter. Now I get two? That's a complete hope-dasher. Thanks to whiteKnight15 & Spanglishninja, you two are my only reviewers, it seems! **

**So, things are going to start changing, sorry to say. After I finish my stories, I'm going to start editing all my stories before I start any new ones. So, if any of my stories are close to an ending, I'm afraid a sequel will be on hiatus (if there is going to be a sequel, that is). My writing has improved, and I want people to see it. **

**Anyway, happy reading!**

**~Hayden**

The next morning when I woke up, I was on the couch. There was a blanket that made my skin feel all itchy, and the room looked like it needed a paint job. The walls were the color of cat puke, and the bed was in such a disorderly fashion it looked as if someone had just tossed the sheets on and left it.

I sat up, feeling my hair fall to the side of my face, and rubbed my eyes. Then I just sat there thinking back to the night before. The fire preformance, Fenoglio, chasing after Dustfinger, a inn, a room, catching someone...

Oh no.

My face started immeadiatly flushing a bright red, and I knew, because I was practically bathed in heat.

I kissed Dustfinger! Or technically, Dustfinger kissed me, since I just stood there like an idiot and didn't do anything. Which is even more embarrasing, because he probably thought I liked it, or at least wanted to, because I didn't pull away. Now he'll just consider me a little kid, like Meggie! Or worse, Farid. That poor kid has the mind of a two year-old.

Okay, stop. Dustfinger was drunk. He probably won't remember it.

Or he'll remember how you didn't pull away, or that your lips were chapped, or that you probably had really gross breath. Come on Devon, use a toothbrush!

He's not even here. Maybe he went get Meggie or Farid, that way you'll at least have someone to talk to?

No. You will live your life alone and miserable, and you will die with nine cats.

How determined am I to depress myself?

Obviously, very.

I stood up. There is no way I am going to beat myself up because some old guy ( he's like, thirty or something! ) kissed me. I have a life, and I'm not going to eat myself up about it. I'm just going to wait untill he gets here and see what he says.

After about ten minutes, I couldn't wait any longer. I jumped in the shower, and took all the time in the world. It felt nice to finally be in a hot shower, without feeling rushed or in danger every second. I valued time, standing there and letting the water run over me. The Inn had conviently placed unopened packages of shampoo and conditioner, so, why not? After finding things like new toothbrushes and disposable razors, I jumped out of the shower feeling completely renewed. I used a lotion that smelled like strawberries, and put on a clean bathrobe.

After washing my clothes in the sink, I hung them in the small kitchen to dry, and ordered room service. After plopping on the couch, I wasted the day till noon, when I put on my dry, fresh clothes and finished my beauty touch-ups.

While looking around the kitchen, I saw a newspaper on the table. It wouldn't have been anything important, except for the bold, which made me freeze in place.

September 26th, 2003

My birthday had been three weeks ago. September 5th. I had turned fifteen three weeks ago and hadn't even noticed. We had been gone from the farm house where we had first seen Dustfinger, for more than two months.

Slowly, as if in a trance, I moved over to the window in the wall. Maybe I just hadn't been looking close enough before, but looking now, I suddenly seemed so much older. My short bob had grown out into long, flowery layers of brown hair, and my face had lost any last baby fat. I looked more angular and sharp, and almost shadowy.

I felt like a loss of time. Like no one had been paying attention, and now we had wasted so much. And that's when Dustfinger walked in.

I turned around and watched as he came in. He had on new clothes, and it looked as if he had trimmed his long red hair. He was carrying bags of stuff, which were filled with what, I have no idea.

My stomach started to twist into knots, my nerves started jumping, my blood pounding. Damn. What have I gotten myself into? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I am just like some stupid tennage girl he wants to ignore the rest of his life?

"Well, good morning sunshine," he said, a smirk playing at the side of his face. "Want some dinner?"

That tells me nothing!

After an hour of mindless chatting, I have to come to the conclusion that Dustfinger doesn't remember anything. Which is good, because that saves us an awkward, "Oh, I made a mistake, just ignore your butterfly feelings!" conversation.

But, it also makes me completely silence the voices in my head that are telling me to remind him. Which would be great, if we wanted to date. But he doesn't, because he can't remember crap.

Oh my lord. I kissed an old man!

"Devon! Do you want these or not?"

Dustfinger was sitting on the floor, going through his stuff. He had brought Chinease take-out for dinner, and had bought us random clothes, it seemed. He was holding out a bag to me.

"Um, yeah, thanks." I took the bag and started rummaging through it. Jeans, t-shirt, sweatshirt, a jacket, woman nessecities. It looked nice and washed, and smelled good, so I was happy.

"How did you know what size I wore?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Don't flatter yourself, or anything," Dustfinger snorted. "I showed the lady a picture of you, and she picked the stuff out."

"Oh, so now you're calling up my school and asking them to send you my school pictures, is that it? A little creepy, but if you insist..."

"Silvertounge had left his wallet in my bag. There were pictures of you and Meggie in there. Way to think outside of the box, smart one."

I smiled, and stood up. "Well, I'm going to go change then."

"Knock yourself out. We're leaving in ten."

Dustfinger's plainess stung a little, but after a moment I ignored it and went into the bathroom. After changing and everything, I grabbed anything I wanted to keep, and threw it in a bag. Admiring my aged figure a bit more, I sighed, shut the light off, and left.

Who knows where Dustfinger wants to go next. Maybe visit some long-lost family I don't know about.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to my reviewers, WordsAreMyWine, A Toxic Detective x, and EvilIncarnateForever. I appreciate the feedback! And, of course, sorry for the delay. You know, that silly thing called life gets in the way sometimes! :)**

**XOXO**

**~Hayden**

"Devon! SLOW DOWN!"

I sighed heavily and took my foot off the accelerator, and the truck immediately slowed down. I could practically hear Dustfinger's sigh of relief over the loud engine.

"You are such a backseat driver," I mumbled, gripping the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white.

"You were going fifty."

"So?"

"It's a school zone. The speed limit is fifteen."

"...So?"

"School just got out. There are kids everywhere."

"Well, you know what, Mr. Smarty-pants? If you're so knowlagable on driving, maybe you should do it!"

"Well, I should, since you don't even have your license to drive ye- DEVON! KID!"

I slammed on the brakes as some stupid little child ran in front of the truck. As I skidded to a stop, she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she almost got ran over. She skipped happily, eating a lollipop and waving to her friends without a care in the world.

Dustfinger audibly breathed for a good thirty seconds as he held on to his seat belt and closed his eyes. "Keep driving straight," he muttered, his jaw clenched slightly.

A good ten minutes later, Dustfinger had given me directions to some random place. We were in a city, I knew, but other than that, only he seemed to know where we were.

"Take a left on this street up here," he said, pointing to the road. "Okay, now turn into this building for parking." We drove down a ramp that led to an empty parking lot, where a lone figure stood next to a pillar. They seemed to be dressed in all black, and only when my lights hit the man's face, did I realize who it was.

I slammed on the brakes. "Dustfinger!"

He unbuckled his seatbelt, and grabbed a stack of papers. "Stay here, Devon."

"No! What are you doing? Why is Basta here?"

"Devon, just relax. I just need to talk to him."

"Talk to him? Dustfinger, you don't 'just talk' to someone like Basta! We can't trust him!"

Dustfinger turned to me, and looked in my eyes, something he had almost never done before. I was taken aback, and was silent. "Do you trust me?" His tone was so serious, I knew no jokes were going to be made at that moment.

"Yes."

"Than stay here."

Dustfinger exited the car and walked towards Basta, who was twirling his knife in one hand. Dustfinger stopped a few yards away, and seemed to say something. After a bit of talk, Dustfinger walked closer and handed Basta the papers. As he was saying something, Basta looked over his shoulder. We locked eyes, and he smiled at me. Than winked.

Ew.

Dustfinger, who noticed, placed himself between us, so I could no longer see Basta. Shivers escaped down my body as I replayed the image of Basta winking at me. It was so absoloutly terrifying, I almost went numb. It wasn't a, "Hey giiirrrlllll, can I get yo' number?" kind of wink. No, it was like a, "I'm going to make your life miserable in every way I possibly can!" kind of wink. And frankly, I don't really like those winks.

Eventually, Dustinger turned around and came to the truck. He got in, while Basta just smiled that sinister smile. "Drive," Dustfinger said, and I did. Once back on the road, he gave more directions, and those were the extent of our conversations. No friendly banter, no funny jokes or teasing names, just silence and directions.

We came to stop miles away in the middle of a forest. It seemed familiar, but how, I had no idea. Dustfinger grabbed some of the bags and I grabbed the others. Then we started climbing through the woods.

They were not fun woods. Everything was green and wet and soggy, so I assumed it had rained before. I was paranoid of all the noises and sounds, and the massive swarm of gnats wasn't helping. No matter how much I swatted, they seemed to follow anyway. Dustfinger seemed unbothered by them, though, and continued to walk silently, face forward and determined.

After about an hour, I had had enough. "Do you even know where we're going?" I almost shouted at him.

He never turned around. "Yes."

"Yeah? And where exactly are we going?"

"North."

"Oh, fantastic! One word syllables, every time. That is just great, you really know how to hold up a conversation."

"I thought you didn't want to talk. You were silent in the truck."

"Oh, well, gee. I have no idea why. Maybe, just maybe, it might be because you thought contacting the enemy would be a great idea. Which, in some parrellel universe, I'm sure it was! In the same universe where teenagers eat pistachio ice cream, and old people participate in the Olympics." I could see Dustfinger's shoulders tense, and I knew I was getting on his nerves. "Which, everyone knows, is a terrible idea because old people throw out their backs and break their bones. But hey, I guess that's why they call it a parrellel universe, isn't-,"

Dustfinger whirled around to face me. "Do you really want to talk that much, Devon? Really?"

"Well, I'm not sure. You would probably like to talk to Basta more."

"I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do. But-,"

"But what? Are there terms and conditions to your trust? Do we need to have legal documents signed?"

"That might make me feel better."

"I'm trying to think. I'm trying to find the right place. I'm trying to find a safe place for us to be, considering these are the woods right outside Capricorn's village. And I can't think if you keep talking about random, stupid things like old people and pistachios. So please, Devon, if you don't want us to get caught, quit talking about random things, so I can think!"

After a moment of silence, he continued to walk. I followed him, hiding my feelings of discomfert, and under my breath, muttered, "Damn gnats," as I continued to swat them away from my face.


End file.
